Check Up
by VulcanFanGirl
Summary: It's an Ouran High School Host ClubInuyasha Crossover. OneShot Kagome's in the hospital getting a check up and Mori well you will just have to read and find out. Writing for Kurama'sFoxyMiko Challenge 13.
1. check up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club  
The characters are all out of character but that's okay because this is a fan written story

* * *

Kagome shifted beneath the thin white sheets of the infirmary bed, waiting for Doctor Ootori Kyoya for finish tending to an injured police officer,

For a moment she wished he would hurry up and get back to her because the nervous and excited knot in her stomach was growing by the second. One look at the Mori, who paced beside her bed, told her that he wasn't in much better shape.

He must have noticed her studying him, because he glanced over and grumbled, "This is taking too long, isn't there any other person that can operate this machine?"

She just shook her head, grinning as she reached out and snagged his hand, "Relax, he'll be here." Despite her words, she wasn't quite sure who she was trying to reassure, and the only response from Mori was a rather indignant huff.

However he did stop his pacing.

A few minutes later, the curtain moved and Kyoya entered, smiling at the couple, "So, are we ready to see the wee ones?"

Mori glowered at the man, "We have been ready for awhile." he said, sounding irritated.

Kyoya did look apologetic, and bit back a smile when Kagome poked her husband, hissing "Be nice."

"Now then, get ready."  
And with that Kyoya got to work; slowly pulling up the loose hospital gown to expose Kagome's swollen belly and taking out a bottle of the gel.

He carefully squeezed some of the gel onto her stomach, nearly causing her to jump off the table, screeching, "Oh dear God that's cold!"  
The sudden reaction from Kagome startled most of the room, the faint clatter of someone dropping a tray in the distance, "Man that is ...cold...really, really cold."

Turning her attention back to Kyoya, "Seriously, do you keep that stuff in the freezer or something?" she sounded slightly indignant, but the man could tell she was teasing, and faked an offended expression, "You know your skin is more sensitive now, with your condition."

Kagome grinned up at Kyoya for a moment, who was smirking at the air, "Yes, I know." she replied, before prodding Mori once again, "Shut up, you."

Moir looked down, the smirk never leaving his face as he said, "I didn't say anything."

"Oh you were thinking something alright." she bit back a small laugh as he looked at her.

When she looked back at Kyoya, she saw that the doctor had turned around, busying himself by turning on the machine.

Despite this, she could still see the blush that was staining his cheeks a rather bright red.

It faded slightly by the time he turned around, and she had to roll her eyes, of course there had been touching going on, the two hadn't see each other for months, and when they were finally reunited, they only had a few days before Mori had to leave again for two more long weeks this time including the weekends.

The machine whirred gently, snapping her out of her thoughts, causing her to focus on the screen as Kyoya firmly placed the wand against her stomach.

At first the screen was filled with shades of black and grey, but the grainy image slowly began to clear.

Mori watched the screen with the same intensity as the two doctors, eventually grumbling, "I don't see anything."

A few seconds after Mori's irritated statement, Kyoya called out, "I think I've got an arm."

Kagome spotted it almost immediately, having preformed several sonograms herself.

However Kyoya just stared at the screen, desperate to see what the other two seemed to have no difficulty with.

He tilted his head to one side, as through viewing it from another angle would help, "That's an arm?"

For a moment the two doctors stared at him, and then back at the screen.

After a few minutes of study, Kagome finally said, "That would be a leg."

The rest of the examination was like that, Mori trying to figure out exactly what he was looking at while Kagome tried not to laugh at him, until Kyoya reached the first child's face.  
At this point Kagome felt Mori's grip on her hand tighten, causing her to drag her eyes away from the screen and look up at him.  
He wore an expression she had never seen on him, one she had never expected to see.  
His mouth was slightly open, eyes completely fixated on the screen and the tiny little face that filled it.

It could only be described as complete awe.

She squeezed his hand slightly, and he looked down at her, an unreadable expression on his face.  
However, his eyes were full of love, even more than she had ever seen in him before, and she sheer weight of the situation, seeing her children and sharing this moment with Mori, caused her chest to constrict as she fought to keep from bursting into tears.  
He looked back at the screen briefly, "I can see it", Mori's voice was low, and he looked back at his wife, "Our baby."

That simply broke what little resolve she had left at the moment, and fat drops of water slid down her cheeks, forcing her to look up at the ceiling and compose herself before looking back, eyes glowing.

She was more than a little overwhelmed.

Everything about this moment was intense, the light ripples of emotion coming from Mori, and those that burned within her made her feel like she was drowning.

But she didn't mind being swept away.

Much of the examination continued this way, with Kagome completely fixated on the screen and Mori splitting his attention between his children, and the rather unlikely woman that had become his wife.  
How she had managed to become so completely wrapped around his heart, filling all the tiny gaps within him, he would never know.

But he did know that he would never leave her in this life and the next.

In the end it was revealed that both of the children were healthy, and that one was male and the other female.

As Kagome cleaned the gel from her stomach, Kyoya stood and turned the lights up.

Kyoya came back over, asking "So, have ye thought of names yet?"

The pair stared at one another for a moment, and then Kaogme slowly replied, "We are going to name the girl Ai," she paused slightly before continuing, "And the boy is going to be named Yasuo."

* * *

I hope you will leave your thought about it but please be a little nice this is the first time I've done this ' 


	2. Author Note:

Due to the content of the fiction it was put on adultfanfiction you will have to be 18 or older in order to read it: penname: HoneySanpia1 Link:

http:// anime. adultfanfiction .net /story. php?no=600043473


End file.
